The Other Character
by L'il Senzu
Summary: This isn't really a parody, well i don't think so anyway, but i couldn't describe it any other way. i just noticed that there is a whole bunch of stories with the same plots: another girl thrown in. and none of them are realistic. so here are my versions.
1. Default Chapter

I am such a bitch. Oh well. You know what? I'm sick of all these stories on the net. I mean, yeah lots of them are pretty good, I'm sure, but there are just too many of them.  
  
This is my version of a few common ideas that are out there. And no, I am not being mean, and I am not picking on anyone's story in particular. I am just giving a more...realistic side to things. They're pretty short, just one shots.  
  
Its what I would write, if I ever picked up this topic. This isn't meant to bash anyone, and they're not really a parody. I don't come outright and say mean stuff, just I don't know.... Read.  
  
Damsel in Distress  
  
Soda and Pony were walking around the lot, kicking around an old beer can they found laying around. Suddenly they heard a soft moan from the other end of the lot. Quickly they rushed over there. There was a dark figure lying on the ground, obviously unconscious. Cautiously Soda turned it over. He gave out a soft gasp as he saw that the figure was a young girl: probably about Pony's age. She had been beaten pretty badly. Her right eye was swelling shut and almost bruised black. Her nose was swollen and dried blood surrounded her nostrils. She had a black lip, and a bit of blood was streaming from the corner of her mouth. The rest of her exposed skin was bruised up as well. She wasn't dressed all too well. She wasn't a greaser; there were very few, if any female greasers around. But she was probably from that side of town, just another poor kid. She had to be, after all, who was stupid enough to pick on a soc chick?  
  
"Holy shit, Soda." Pony murmured.  
  
"What do you think we should do with her?" Soda asked.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to our house, just so we can see if she's okay." Pony said thoughtfully.  
  
Soda turned to face him, and shook his head in disbelief. "Of all the stupid ideas. I though you were s'posed to be the smart one, Ponyboy. We ain't no doctors. How are we s'posed to know if she's alright?" he asked.  
  
Pony didn't answer him.  
  
"We need to take her to a hospital." Soda said slowly. "Pony, run home, get Darry, and call an ambulance."  
  
Pony stood there for a moment.  
  
"Hurry, damn it!" Soda yelled. Ponyboy nodded and started running as fast as he could home.  
  
Soda stayed with the girl, who was beginning to stir.  
  
"Hey honey, just lay still for a bit. You're hurt something awful." Soda soothed.  
  
The girl opened her eyes slightly. She was really disoriented from the beating she had taken, so could not make any real sense.  
  
"Shush, we're gonna call an ambulance for ya." Soda said.  
  
"Who--" she said hoarsely.  
  
"The name's Sodapop Curtis. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Soda said. He would have asked the girl's name, but thought it better if she didn't speak.  
  
In a few minutes Darry showed up, and tried to see how bad the girl was. But not being a doctor, he couldn't really tell. It wasn't too long until the ambulance appeared. The paramedics quickly loaded the girl onto the stretcher, and took her away. The three Curtis boys went home, hoping the girl would be all right.  
  
A week passed. The Curtis brothers tried to put the situation past them, but they still worried. They couldn't see the girl at the hospital, for they didn't know her name. Then one day they got a visit.  
  
There was a knock at the screen door. Darry came to answer it, and was pretty surprised to see two policemen standing on his front porch.  
  
"We need to speak to one, ..." The policeman stared at the notebook he carried for a moment, "One, Sodapop Curtis?" he said.  
  
"What's the problem, officer?" Darry asked, his mind frantically wondering what trouble his kid brother had gotten into.  
  
"Are you Sodapop Curtis?" the officer asked.  
  
"No, I'm his guardian." Darry answered.  
  
"We need to speak to Sodapop Curtis. He is the one who found one, Danielle Freetle. We are trying to find the people who assaulted her." He said, a bit roughly.  
  
Darry suddenly understood. He quickly opened the door. "Oh yes, come in. I'll go get Sodapop."  
  
In a moment Soda came out. Darry invited the officers to sit down. They declined.  
  
"We just need to get some facts, and then we'll be on our way." The head officer said, sounding as if the last thing he wanted was to be in the poor class Curtis household, or even on this case.  
  
"Danielle Freetle gave us your name. How do you know her?"  
  
"I don't. Me and Ponyboy were just walking through the old lot and we found her."  
  
"She was already wounded?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you didn't see anyone else there? No one nearby?"  
  
"No, we didn't see anyone, but her."  
  
"And you've never seen the girl before?"  
  
"No, never."  
  
"Do you have any idea who could have done this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, that should do." the other officer said, going to the door.  
  
"Thank you for your time, and inform us if you find anything else out." The head officer said, although he sounded as if being bothered by a couple greasers was the last thing he wanted.  
  
They left before Soda could ask how the girl was. But six days later, another visitor came to their door. Standing there was the girl, wearing an arm cast, and still sporting some of her bruises.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis?" she asked, when Soda came to the door.  
  
"Yeah? Glory, you're her. Wow, I'm so glad to see you're okay."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got beat up by some girls I know. We don't exactly get along. I just came to thank you for helping me out that day." She said.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I mean, I couldn't just leave you there." Soda said.  
  
"No, I guess not. Well, thanks again. I have to go. My mom wants me." she said, signaling to the woman waiting in the car, parked outside of the Curtis place.  
  
"Alright. Well, see you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that the girl turned and left. Besides Two-Bit teasing Soda for a while about his little damsel in distress, Soda was changed little by the whole event. After all, girls are found beat up in the lot all the time, aren't they? The Curtis life went back to normal, and they never saw Danielle Freetle again. They had no reason to see her again.  
  
The End  
  
~If they did find someone, she probably wouldn't of affected them too much. Now that is realistic. I can't believe some of the drivvle I've read on this topic. Most of it belongs in the fantasy section, because that is all it is. An unreal fantasy! How you like? Okay, next story.~ oh and please review every individual story, so review this one before moving onto the next one.  
  
I accept flames and criticisms. 


	2. The Curtis Sister

~Next Story~ AU~  
  
The Curtis Sister  
  
Kitty Curtis sat crying uncontrollably. Her parents had just died in a horrid car accident. For a long time she had just been numb, but today it hit her. Today was the day the state came. Her brother, Darry, had fought as hard as he could. He gave it everything he had, but the state was still going to take them away. Them being her, and her two older brothers: Sodapop and Ponyboy.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"They're my family. You can't take them away from me." Darry had argued with the social worker.  
  
"You cannot support them, not all three of them." The social worker had pointed out.  
  
"I have a job, I can get another one, two more in fact. I'll do anything to keep us together." Darry had told her.  
  
"I understand your concern, but we cannot allow the well being of three innocent children to stand in the hands of a single guardian, especially such a young, male guardian."  
  
"They're not children. If they were I'd understand you taking them away, but they belong with me, at home. You can't take them away after what they've been through." Darry said strongly, trying to keep his family together.  
  
"The youngest one, Kitty, is twelve. That is a child. I do not believe, the state does not believe, that you can support three minors, even on two or three jobs."  
  
"Please, just give me a chance."  
  
"We cannot leave three minors in your care. And the youngest is a girl. She cannot be raised by only young boys. She needs a woman's guidance in these upcoming years." The social worker pointed out. She paused, her face softening. "I'm sorry, Mr. Curtis."  
  
"Then there is no way?" Darry asked softly, hope leaving his face.  
  
"Not for all three of them. We can grant you custody of the two boys, but we cannot allow Kitty to live in this environment. She has to go to a facility of the state, for her well being."  
  
"An orphanage?" Darry asked in disbelief.  
  
"If we cannot find her a foster home, then yes, an orphanage." The lady answered.  
  
"How is that for her well being?" Darry demanded, getting to his feet. "How the fuck is being dragged away from her family and stuck in some home for girls for her well being?"  
  
"Mr. Curtis, control yourself, or I shall bring the police into this. Now I am sorry, but there is no way for that child to be allowed to live here, not in this environment." The social worker said sharply.  
  
Darry sat down, putting his face into his hands. He had blown it.  
  
"Now, the state may grant you custody of one or, if you get your financial status up, maybe even both of the two boys, if you're willing to be their guardian." She said, in a gentler tone.  
  
"But not Kitty."  
  
"No, that, I am afraid is impossible."  
  
Darry sat there in silence for a long time before speaking. "Then I won't take any of them. We're either a whole family, or a split one. I can't take Soda and Pony and leave Kitty alone." He said. "Not unless I can gain custody of her as well."  
  
"If that is your decision, very well." The social worker said, standing. As she went to the door, she turned back. "I will come back tomorrow to pick up the children. Just have them pack the necessities, the state will provide them with everything else." She said, and with that she turned and left.  
  
It was then that Soda, Pony, and Kitty ventured out from Soda's room where they had been hiding, because that was the room in closest hearing range.  
  
"Hey you guys." Darry said softly.  
  
"We're leaving?" Pony asked, his throat constricting his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so, kiddo." Darry said softly.  
  
"Its not fair!" Soda said angrily.  
  
Kitty simply sat down on the floor, she was fighting back tears.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll talk to the social worker; see if I can get you guys in a foster home together. At least you'll be together." Darry said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"They'll probably separate us, at least from Kitty. Put her somewhere else, in a girl's home or something." Pony said bitterly.  
  
"There's still hope. You might be together. I'll try again, I swear. I'll go to the courts. Maybe, in a couple years, when Soda turns eighteen we can try again." Darry said slowly. "There's still hope." He said, even though he knew there wasn't. There was no way the state would give him custody of a teenage girl, and he wasn't going to be the guardian of the boys if it meant leaving her alone and destroying her chances of being in a foster family with them. He wouldn't do it.  
  
Kitty had simply sat there, not trusting herself to speak. Her mother had never allowed her to hang out with her brothers, too much. Said they were too grown up to baby-sit her, usually Ponyboy was made to stay behind and play with her, which never made him too happy. But that didn't mean she wouldn't act tough. She always tried to be like her brothers, but never succeeded too well. And now there was a chance she wouldn't see them for years, maybe.  
  
She stood up, and went to Darry. He held out his arms and hugged her. Soda came next, joining into the hug. Pony followed. And the Curtis family stood in the center of the living room, embracing tightly and all afraid to let go.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Kitty." Darry said, sticking his head into her room. Her room. After this it would never be her room again. Kitty started crying again.  
  
Kitty stood, grabbing her suitcase off her bed. As she left, she gave one last look at her room. Fresh tears coated her cheeks. Darry put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Kitty. Its time to go." Darry said gently.  
  
She nodded, and walked out to the front door where her other two brothers stood, holding onto their own suitcases. Sodapop was silent and stony faced. Ponyboy was red eyed, trying to fight back tears but failing miserably.  
  
"Could you get them a home together?" Darry asked the social worker.  
  
"We're not sure of that yet, but they will be in good hands." She answered tonelessly.  
  
Darry nodded. Then he went up to the kids. He gave Soda a hug.  
  
"You take care of Pony and Kitty for me, okay?"  
  
Soda nodded, a few tears slipping down his face.  
  
Darry then embraced Pony tightly. "You be good. Keep working hard on school. No matter where you live, I want you to do well, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Pony said hoarsely.  
  
Then he turned to Kitty, who was still crying. Darry wiped away her tears, and hugged her close for a moment. "It'll be okay. I promise, it'll be okay." He said. He kissed on the forehead before letting her go. "Be good."  
  
She nodded, more tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry you guys, I'll keep trying. You better call me and write, when you can. As soon as you find out where you're living at, give me the address and I'll write to you. I promise." He said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"It'll be okay." Darry repeated. "We'll see each other again, one day. I promise." Darry said.  
  
"Okay, its time to go." The social worker said, turning and going out the door. Darry gave each one of the kids one last hug before they disappeared out the door.  
  
He watched them get into the car, Soda waving slowly at him, as they drove off.  
  
Shutting the door, Darry sat down in his favorite armchair, and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye, and splashed onto his unread newspaper. He was alone.  
  
The End  
  
~Now do you see? If they had a sister, all would be lost. Sure, Dally and Johnny would be alive, but none of the story would have happened. They did not have a sister, for a reason. STOP writing sister fics. They didn't have a sister. A sister would have made it disastrous and would have undid the whole story. No sister! *panting from loss of breathe*~  
  
I accept flames and criticisms. 


End file.
